Family Connections
by original-jade
Summary: Newlyweds Black and N thought that life was through with throwing problems their way. They were wrong. When a dare gets slightly out of hand, how will these two deal with a growing family? And what old secret is Black hiding? ((Stupid late-night summary. MPREG))


**WARNING FOR NEW READERS:**

**I want to start by saying thank you for reading. However, as I have MANY headcanons that might be not-so-common, I would like to clear up any confusion beforehand.**

· - **Most of my fics tend to be dark in nature (this one is not)  
**

· - **I tend to merge PokeSpe!characters with game!characters and most of the time have a reason for doing so.**

· - **Every story will have a "teaser" prologue that serves as a preview of the actual fic. Please bear in mind that the time between the prologue and the actual start of the story will be quite long.**

· -**I do not have a regular update pattern.**

**You have been warned.**

**Enjoy.**

**.o0O0o.**

The black-haired boy turned as he heard footsteps approaching. He smiled briefly at his childhood friend before raising his hand in a greeting.

"Still not talking? I see how it is," the brunette joked. "Anyways, you have mail."

The first boy rolled his eyes.

"Oh, so you wouldn't like to see everyone again? There's a tournament being held in Unova for dexholders only."

This got the boys attention. His red eyes lit up with an almost non-existent happiness.

"You coming or am I gonna have to drag you down this mountain?"

**.o0O0o.**

The blonde sighed as her Poke Gear rang besides her, scaring the fish away. "Hello?"

"_Hiya! Guess what? You're coming to Unova with me and that's that!"_

"W-wait, I never—" The girl tried to argue with her friend but to no avail.

"_You got the invitation, didn't you?_"

"Well, yeah…"

"_Then there shouldn't be a problem! I'll see you soon!" _Click.

Sighing, the girl packed up her fishing gear and headed home.

**.o0O0o.**

Looking up from her paperwork, the blue-haired girl sighed. _At this rate, I'm never going to finish. _Just as she thought that, the door to the lab slammed open revealing a boy with black hair and another boy with red hair. The black-haired boy spoke first.

"Tournament in Unova. You going or not?"

"God dammit, be a little considerate, will ya?" The redhead scolded his friend.

"Sorry, boys. I'm too busy. I still wouldn't go if I wasn't busy."

"WHAAAAAAAT? Why not?!"

"Battling just isn't my thing. Now, if you'd EXCUSE me…" The girl huffed as she pushed both boys outside and promptly slammed the door in their faces.

**.o0O0o.**

"Psssssssst." The shorter boy pestered his friends. "Psssssssssssssssssssssssssst."

Neither of them looked up.

"I'll steal the hair dryer if you don't listen to me right now!"

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE." The other boy glanced up at his friend with a look of sheer terror on his face.

"Ya deserve it, sissy boy." The girl didn't move her eyes from the magazine she was reading.

"I don't see you paying attention to—"

"HEY!" Both of the older teens blinked in surprise at their junior. "That's better. Did either of you get your invitations yet?"

"Invita-whats?"

"Invitations. To the dexholders-only tournament in Unova!"

"Ugh…another thing to pull me away from contest preparation…"

"Shut it, sissy boy. I think it'd be fun!"

"But—"

"You're doing it." Both the girl and the younger boy spoke at once.

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine…"

**.o0O0o.**

The girl looked at the letter in her hand for a few minutes before calling to her butler. "Get those two."

"Who?"

"I'm sure you know which boys I speak of."

"Oh, of course. Right away, m'lady." The butler took his leave and returned a few hours later with two boys in tow.

"Whaddya want now?" The blonde boy rather rudely stated.

"As you travel constantly, I thought you two you would like to know of this tournament." She tossed the letter at the shorter of the two.

"Tournament?"

"Yes, in Unova. It's for dexholders only and intrigues me greatly. I will not participate unless at least one of you comes."

"Sounds fun. I'm in!"

"I don't see why not." The blonde smirked.

"Then it's settled."

**.o0O0o.**

"Really? You're too 'busy' to participate in a tournament that YOU HELPED ORGANIZE." The brunette girl sneered with anger at her friend through the X-Transceiver.

"_I'm sorry, but I really am busy. As one of the organizers, I have more paperwork than normal with less time to do it."_

"Hmph. You're no fun." The girl turned her attention to her other friend. "What about you?"

"_Ah…I'm sorry. I have things to do here at the lab and…I'm not that strong anyways, so…"_

"It's fine. I guess I'll be the only person from Nuvema, huh?" She sighed.

"_Wait…what?"_

"_What about him?"_

"I have a feeling he'll be too…ah…preoccupied to even read the invitation." The girl smirked as she hung up before her friends could register what she had said.

**.o0O0o.**

"Yoo-hoo! Look what I got!" The girl ran at her two rivals with a letter in hand.

"A little late for that, don't you think?" The blue-haired boy held up his invitation as the other boy did the same.

"Well…still! I think it'll be fun! Ooh!" She turned to the brunette boy. "Do you think your brother will be there?"

"Ah…I don't think he'll be participating but he might be there as a spectator."

"Aww! I was looking forward to a battle against Unova's champion…"

"Just because he's not in the tournament doesn't mean you can never battle him." The brunette sighed.

"Guess you're right. C'mon! I wanna get to Driftveil ASAP!"

**.o0O0o.**

Black's eyes widened as he read the invitation in front of him. N noticed the change and leaned over the boy's shoulders.

"Whatcha got there?"

"It looks like the PWT is holding a tournament just for dexholders…"

"Why do you sound so upset? Normally, you and your team get excited when things like this pop up."

"It's…complicated. Anyways, it's going to be televised…"

"Stage fright?"

"No. Just…Just worried…"

"About what?"

"I…Forget it."

"Nooooope. Not gonna happen."

"N…"

"Black. You know you can tell me anything, right?" N paused as he ran his fingers over the ring on Black's hand. "We're married now." Upon sensing his husband's hesitation, he sighed. "All right, all right. You don't have to tell me now, but I still want to know."

"Later?"

"Yeah. But for now…"

"Now...?"

"How about a walk on the beach?"

And that's just what they did.

**EDIT 3/13/14: Line breaks and ending updated.**

**EDIT 3/14/14: FUCKING LINE BREAKS DIDN'T WORK XD**

**EDIT-2 3/14/14: I SWEAR TO GOD MOTHER FUCKING LINE BREAKS BETTER FIX THEMSELVES THIS TIME**


End file.
